The Night of the Unforgiving
by RedTrouserStudios
Summary: A night in glorious wonder ends in horrifying defeat for John Watson and his Lover, Sherlock Holmes.


Disclaimer: Sherlock (BBC) All of these characters do not belong to us, hope you enjoy! :3

My body is pressed against the wall, struggling not to notice the actions that are being done behind me. My attempts to free myself from his grasps seem harder to do than I thought. His arms wraps around my waist snuggly before his fingers crawl upon my belt buckle; loosening it up just right in order for my pants to tumble hopelessly onto the ground. I turned around in desperation to see him, tearing his violet shirt apart at the button from collar downward. The jeans of mine have a new friend on the floor.

I get shoved against the wall again as he presses his lips against my neck. My head instinctively tilts upwards to give his love more room, but before such profanities could escape my lips; my head hit the wall.

"Dammit, Sherlock," I whisper from disappointment. Why must I always be the one to create the awkward situations unknowingly.

Obviously, he took no notice to that event. His hands slid on my hip bones and down my crimson trousers forcefully. His teeth playfully nibbles on my ear as he tries to make his next lust-filled moved.

He stops, noticing how the clothing is not operating in his own favor. "Take your clothes off," the genius demanded.

"Ex-excuse me?" I was clearly confused.

"Take your clothes off. Better yet," he pauses to ponder the plan more thoroughly, "let's move to the bedroom."

He forced me through the threshold of the bedroom and onto the bed. Sherlock straddled over me on his knees: riding crop in hand. He seductively licked his lips as he took my striped sweater off of me.

He proceded to gently whip the palm of his hand with the crop while staring intimately into my eyes. A smirk creeps upon his sly lips. "We have to do something about your vandalism, Johnny. You can't be going around ruining London." He stops his whipping and gets on his hands to be over me, our faces only centimeters away. He whispers to me in the most cryptic way, "You have to vandalize me." He then preceded to sexually stroke the tip of the whip from my chin all the way down to my underwear line.

A gasp of guilty-pleasure escapes from my lungs. Embarrassingly enough, I know he's watching my every move while I enjoy myself. His hands sliver down my sides all the way down below the belt, clawing at my thighs. I become erotically inclined. I close my eyes to fully enjoy the experience. I feel my silk trousers vacate my area and brush against my toes before it left for the floor.

I roll over to be on top of him. But clearly he didn't like that idea because he continued to push me over to the side, trying to be the dominate one. And to all ends, it did go according to his plans. We then lay on the floor, him winning and being on top of me. The cold, wood floor below me did not help my own wood. And Sherlock felt me against him, estatically exclaimng, "Oh! It's like Christmas!" He smiled and threw his head back in enjoyment even though not much had even happened yet. He then retreieved his riding crop from the bed.

"What do you plan on doing with that, Sherly?" I ask half worried, but more confused.

"Oh," he looks at it as if it's a simple little thing, "this silly thing." He plays with it in his hands, continuing to pretend that he doesn't want to use it for his own sexual game. His eye glance up at me with hunger glowing inside of them. "You'll find out soon enough."

At this point, I thought it was unfair that I was the only one lacking clothes. I reach out for his pants, ready to take off the rest of his clothes when he swatted my hand away with my riding crop. He flourished it in front of my face with the most serious expression on his face. "Naughty naughty little Johnny," he taunted.

He slowly started to unzip the fly to his pants, making my desires wait a tad longer. I grew agitated and I pulled them down as far as I could, down to his mid thigh. I tugged on them to show that I wanted them off the rest of the way, but the words never got out of my mouth.

He placed a few fingers underneath my chin to tilt my head up towards him, making eye contact, "You'll get your chance, just you wait." A wink followed shortly after. His head migrates down my body, slowly licking and kissing my stomach and eventually my hips. But then he hit the big boy itself, encasing it totally with his mouth. He started slowly and teasingly, only lightly licking the tip. He took my shaft in his hand to stroke it a few times before taking me fully in his mouth. I can feel noise crawl through the inside of my throat, escaping and morphing into animalistic sounds as his head bobbed up and down in between my legs.

The sensations make my body go limp, unknowing what to do with itself. My fingers have nothing to grasp desperately but Sherlock's luscious, curly locks. I can hear his voice moan before the moment in which I am unable to hold myself anymore. He sits up and stares at me with a smile as my eyes open to look back at him. His tongue licks up what had just came out of me, his lips becoming clean quickly in a very attractive manor.

I sit up and pull his lips to mine. My tongue hungrily tries to get in between his teeth to explore his mouth. He grabs the back of my head to pull it closer to his, trying to get a deeper kiss between us. I can hear him moan over our sloppy, wet-sounding kisses that are being exchanged. His hands wrap around my waist to grasp my lower back, begging me to go back up on the bed without intentions of breaking our loving kisses.

But our lips do, indeed, break apart as we stood up and travelled the short distance to the bed. He pushed me over and held me down so I was laying on my stomach. I heard his pants fall to the floor in the near back ground, and then I felt it. I felt the pain enter my body and surging through my entire being. It dawned upon me what was finally happening as his hands held me down because of his great desires to fully be within me. I felt the rhythm forming as our skins slapped together, making the bed rock beneath me. The moan rolled out from deep inside his throat as he finally got what he had been waiting for this whole time. Everything became so fantastic as his movements became more frantic.

"Oh," I could feel my moans piling up inside of me. And with one final thrust from Sherlock, I cried out my lover's name in pure lust. "Oh Sherlock!" And that's when the door to the bedroom opened. My head shot up to see who had entered the room. Sherlock and I both stared at the person, unable to catch our breath. "...Mary," I said in shame.

My wedding band became more heavy on my hand.


End file.
